Phoenix of the Sun
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: If there was ever a man that Anzu despised more, it was Pharaoh Atemu. Locked up in his dungeons, half-clothed and hunger clinging on to her, she was in a desperate need for freedom. When the Thief Lord Bakura arrives, it seems her luck begins to change.


DIS: Hello everyone, this is a short one-shot that takes place in Ancient Egypt, dedicated to Sweet Cherry Kisses. And if she is reading this I want to say sorry to her for offending her if I dissed Seto. Or offending her, period. And it is also dedicated to Random Insane Person for being a faithful reviewer, I admire her pen name. Again, I am sorry Sweet Cherry Kisses.

Marik: What the hell? I thought you admired Spirit of the Ring's pen name?

DIS: Yes, I did.

Marik: Then why not change it back, moron?

DIS: Because many of my fellow reviewers would lose me and I am planning on sticking to this pen name for a very long time. Besides, it fits my personality.

Marik: Yeah, no kidding.

DIS: Was that an insult?

Marik: Uh...yeah.

DIS: Jeez, you suck. I take it as a compliment, old friend.

Marik: OLD? WHY YOU LITTLE—

DIS: (tapes his mouth shut) Excuse his French. Anyways, I am lucky to even be in the mood for a good one-shot.

Yuugi: Why?

DIS: (quirks an eyebrow, shrugs) Mainly because of the hives and eczema I have. And there is the fact of my horrible heat rashes...And cold sores...And chapped lips...And hmm, the fact that I am a bloody brunette! Oh wait, that's a good thing, sorry. (sweat drops) I would rather be a brunette than a red-head.

Shizuka: a-HEM!

DIS: Go to hell. (doesn't like her)

Shizuka: Rude...(leaves)

Yuugi: (0o0) EH?

DIS: Anyway, this may or may not be long, I cannot be certain. But it IS a one-shot!! And guess what the couple is?

Bakura: (shoots in) ME AND ANZU!

DIS: Yes, correct, my albino friend.

Yuugi: (puts on glasses on) Technically, he is not an albino, but just a pale person. You see, a pale person would have to have pale skin AND eyes and Bakura has dark eyes if I do recall and in this fiction, he is tan and all, so, he is not an albino either way.

Bakura and DIS: (o.O?)

DIS: The hell? You dare disagree with me?

Yuugi: (gulps)

DIS: (to Bakura) The kid's got balls.

Bakura: (disgusted)

Yuugi: (covers his private area)

DIS: JUST A PHRASE, YOU MORONS!

Marik: (snickers from under his tape)

DIS: Hey, do you think a guy can be a foot long?

Bakura: (O.O)

Yuugi: (seductively) Oh yes, you see, I am.

DIS: (X.X) WHAT!

Bakura: He's lying...But a man MIGHT be.

DIS: How do you know he's lying?

Bakura: Because I'm bigger than he is and I'm not a foot long.

Marik: (rips tape off) And I'm bigger than he is!

Bakura: Bull shit!

DIS: Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind here!

Bakura: Oh ok.

Marik: See, all us guys made a bet on who's the largest and me and Bakura tied, because we are both 8 inches and so we won and—

DIS: I did NOT need to know that!

Yuugi: (grossed out) Me neither...

DIS: Anywho, read this and enjoy. See ya after!

Title: Phoenix of the Sun

Genre: Suspense/Romance

Rating: PG 13

Summary: If there was ever a man that Anzu despised more, it was Pharaoh Atemu. Locked up in his dungeons, half-clothed and hunger clinging on to her, she was in a desperate need for freedom. When the Thief Lord Bakura arrives, it seems her luck begins to change. Dazzled by Anzu's beauty and her spunky personality, Bakura has to make a decision between freeing her or leaving her for her doom. One-shot, R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

Notes/Warnings: Not suitable for children under the age of 13. If you cannot bear to image Atemu being cruel, then you may not want to see this. If you are an Anzu-basher, screw you. If you hate the couple of Bakura/Anzu, screw you too. I am going to say this only once, I am a Pro-Anzu author. Also, Atemu is OOC (being cruel and all). Possible character death.

Phoenix of the Sun

"Keep moving, wenches! Pharaoh wants his dinner done by now, hurry up!" When the viceroy was gone, Anzu heaved a grand sigh, her auburn hair slipping from behind her ear. One of her thin fingers darted up to the strand, tucking it messily behind her ear. Her blue eyes shut for a moment, beads of sweat rolling down her tan skin. The thin cloth that covered her nimble body was shuddering, warning her that it would fall if she was not careful.

'Fool! Breaks can be worth 7 lashes! Is that what you want?' Her mind asked her. Anzu's lotus-colored eyes shot open and she started to work again, back and forth she went, her back aching from the labor. When would this torture never stop?

"Mazaki, you wretch!" She felt a whip's tongue come in contact with her skin that was already scarred from other occasions when she happily had taken rests. A groan of pain escaped her lips and the guard smirked at her feeble fragility. "Up! Get up, I say!" He kicked her in the stomach, knocking the breath from the poor young slave.

"Enough! ENOUGH, HAZAR!" a jeweled tan hand flung Hazar from her, two angry red-violet eyes flaming in rage. Hazar gasped, his dumb, stupid eyes widening.

"By all the gods..." He whispered in awe, staring at the double crown on the strong—short—male. He fell on the dirty ground, his forehead touching, sand grains sticking to the sweaty skin. "I-I-I beg pardon, Pharaoh, divinity of all, God of—''

"I SAID—enough." Pharaoh Atemu said sternly. He knelt down to the quivering girl, whose raw wounds were bleeding severely. He glanced at them, then took her chin in the palm of his hand.

"Well, well, you are a pretty one." He spoke softly, almost kindly. But looking into the eyes of the man she held nothing but hate for, she could not find him kind, for in the deep eyes held desire. His strong desire for HER. He chuckled and turned to Hazar.

"You will not whip this slave girl again." Atemu said in a commanding voice. He stood up, brushing off his robes. His eyes were heavy lidded and Anzu realized for a strong moment why the people of Metropolis loved him so. He held his head high just like a leader and his gaze was unbreakable. His eyes, oh how his eyes were set! But when he strode out of the room, he seemed like a lion. A great, powerful, beastly lion. Proud of herself, Anzu stood up, not noticing the pain souring throughout her body. Pharaoh had thought highly of her! She was respected by not just a god—But by Pharaoh HIMSELF! She gave a soft laugh and turned, a gapping Hazar staring after her.

"Sheila, you will not believe what good fortune has brought me on this glorious day!" Anzu spoke excitedly, almost rapidly.

"Aye, I may not." Sheila responded bitterly. Her dirty blonde hair was matted to her skull with sweat dripping from the ends of the strands.

"What is amiss, Sheila?" Anzu asked and suddenly saw her friend's sullen expression. "Has something happened? Are you hurt? Is someone hurt, Sheila? Someone we know—love?"

"Nay, no one. I have a terrible day. Pharaoh was raging in the midday."

"Nay, he was marvelous, was he not, Sheila to you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sheila sounded affronted, Offended.

"Pharaoh called me beautiful and stopped Hazar—that self-centered, pea-brain—from whipping me!" Anzu's eyes twinkled lovingly, her rosy red lips curling into a beloved smile. Her tan face, dirty though it my be, was beaming, lit up so bright, it saddened Sheila almost.

"Ai, you are foolish. The Pharaoh is not a kind man, lass. A horrible man, that one. He takes another's happiness to use for his own plans—for their destruction, Anzu!" Sheila shook her. "Don't trust the man, maid! He is of no good!"

"Sheila! You speak of turning on Pharaoh?—On a GOD?"

"Anzu, open your eyes! Aye, a god he may be, but he is nothing compared to Seth!"

"You worship Seth?—The god of pain, disasters and death itself?"

"Nay, Anubis controls death, Anzu." She reached out to her friend, but Anzu pulled back. Sheila frowned discomfortingly.

"Come, Anzu."

"No." Anzu replied stubbornly.

"COME, Anzu." Sheila said in a harder tone.

"NO!" Anzu shrilled, whipping around, her hair slapping her cheek softly. "Never! You are not the person I once knew, Sheila! Nay, you have changed!"

"Anzu, I have changed not, now please come to me."

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"Anzu..."

"T-the Israelites, do you know what they say?"

"Nay, what do they say?"

"I have heard that there is a man named Moses who plans to lead them out of Egypt, out of Pharaoh's control."

"Aye, sounds familiar."

"Nay, this one is different! He will be loyal to this new 'god' of theirs!"

"I doubt it, little Anzu. Why do you bother of such stupid creatures?"

"They are human beings just like us!" Anzu retorted.

"Nay, they are beasts!"

"Nonsense!"

"I have heard of the tale you have told me and that Moses man married a heathen wife, what think you of that?"

"I care not!" Anzu stormed out of the small cottage and Sheila sighed.

"Such arrogance for such a young girl. She'll be claimed long before she expects to be."

A great shadow watched the Pharaoh rage on about the crops to a small priest, who had been keeping track of the grain. A smirk danced gracefully upon the tan lips.

"Excellent, Giro. Keep him occupied for the time being." The dark figure whispered to himself. His blue-gray eyes that seemed impenetrable to all, slid over to the door, where the doorframe was glittering magnificently with gold, jewels lining it as well. He saw a guard come in and an elderly woman in his clutch. She hissed like a venomous serpent at the Pharaoh's guard.

"Filthy half-breed! Get your slimy hands off me! You are worse than I am! Disgusting Libyan!" The guard slashed at her and the dark figure's eyelids lowered.

'Such a brutal man...Though I can see why she would mock him like so...He is very pale.' The figure thought sardonically. Pharaoh turned his attention from Giro to the guard and elderly woman, frowning deeply.

"Sheila, Sheila, Sheila. Fifth time today that I've seen you. What now?" Sheila cursed him in different languages, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Silence slave! Before I have you cut into pieces!" Sheila's eyes went wide in terror and the figure heard a whisper in his ear.

"Thief Lord, Pharaoh cares not for me."

"Patience, Giro. If I know Atemu, he will turn his attention to you again. And when those incompetent fools are gone and his attention averted to you, I shall have my chance to get what is rightfully mine!"

"Bakura—Er, Thief Bakura, is it wise to make such an attack so soon? You have only now recovered. And—'' Bakura's eyes flamed dangerously. Giro took a glance at the Pharaoh who was enjoying himself, whipping the vulnerable slave named Sheila.

"Is that girl a Hebrew?"

"So I've heard." Giro whispered back to the great Thief.

"Listen well, Giro," said Thief Bakura in urgency, "we will stick to the plan. If you wish to disobey me, well, I pity you man." Giro's skin turned abnormally pale for being tan.

"Hathor will punish you, Thief Lord." Giro said, breathing down the tan man's neck. Bakura gave a soft groan of agony, feeling his back twist in pain as he turned.

"Damn it all..." the Thief muttered momentarily, before hissing at Giro, "Get out there, you fool! Before I MAKE YOU!" Giro shot over right when Pharaoh turned. He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Now that those bothersome two are gone, we can talk about these repulsive numbers on your papyrus!" Atemu snapped.

"Yes, Pharaoh, as the god wishes." Bakura rolled his eyes as Atemu yapped about how Giro should work harder, be more passionate, more disciple, etc., etc.

Anzu scrubbed the floors, her knees blistering. She heard a shout and someone fall. She winced and turned.

"ANZU!!!" The high priest, Set roared. Anzu sighed and moved her right hand to her left shoulder, standing up, giving a small bow.

"Yes, M'lord?" She murmured, keeping the resentment out of her voice.

"Look at me!" Her head shot up, her eyes narrowed in venom hate, but Set made no notice of it. (A/N: Set is Seto, Atemu is Yami, Thief Bakura is Bakura. Giro is my OC as well as Sheila. I will have many OC's) "Why did you not warn the UPPER CLASS"—He made it quite clear that she was NOT an upperclassman—"that you were doing such a dangerous job?" Set demanded in a stern voice, his ice-cold eyes glaring into her lotus eyed ones. Her lips twitched in amusement.

'Dangerous?' She thought in humor. 'What's so dangerous about washing this gold corridors?' She looked upon the gleaming gold plated floors and walls and back to the gold-covered priest, Set.

"Well?" He demanded, his voice raising an octave. She flinched in fear, and he definitely noticed it. His smirk was wide in triumphant.

"Do you fear me?" He questioned, his last subject blowing from his mind.

"I-I-I-Pardon, M'lord?" She sputtered in confusion. He grinned.

"You do! You see, YOU DO!" She sunk back as he roared in triumphant voice. She wasn't fearful of him, she was fearful of his whip and his ego. She glanced at his head and added in her mind sardonically, 'And his melon. I'm afraid it will get so large, it will knock me over.' Her own thoughts amused her, but she dared not even spare a chuckle to herself.

Set was known as the 'Killer of Slaves'. She had witnessed his rage one morning passing the Royal Gardens. He was whipping a slave so hard that by the time she had left, the poor young boy was bloody and dead. And it took only 15 lashes from the high priest. After that, she was careful to keep clear of the priest, afraid that she would have the same fate as the young boy. And when she did bump into him when she turned the corner, she would gasp out, "Live forever great priest and high lord! May the god's aid you in life!" which made Set beam. She was the only slave that did say such a thing, only because she was the only one who had seen what he had done. He, however, had no idea she did. That was one reason she kept it a secret. Only Sheila knew of her deadly—possibly deathly—secret.

Set walked off, laughing, not noticing the water dripping from his robes. Anzu watched him, until he turned from the corner. She bent down to her knees, but she heard a soft 'click' and the best of sandals were in front of her. She gulped, already knowing who it was.

"Anzu Mazaki." He said, staring down at her and grinned, seeing her revealed bosom. She gasped and fell off her knees, her head touching the wet ground. "Live forever, god of the two lands, god who holds the double crown, god of all Egypt!" She gasped out with difficulty, her body trembling with fear and surprise.

"Rise." Atemu spoke softly. He even took her arm, helping her up. "I would like to...Speak with you in my chambers."

"O-oh. Aye, of course, whatever the mighty god wishes." She followed Atemu, oblivious to what he really wanted from her. The guards opened the door and Atemu and Anzu walked through. Anzu jumped, hearing the large gold doors shut behind her. She turned and gazed at the richly furnished room. Anzu had never been in Pharaoh's chambers before. The hieroglyphics on the gold walls depicted Atemu's birth all to his 20th birthday (A/N: He is 20 now) and after. Anzu eyed the beautiful tapestries. She gave a weak smile and walked off the red velvet rug. She gasped and looked down, her eyes wide.

'A ground made of silver and marble!' She thought incredulously. Atemu noticed her awed expression and laughed out loud.

"Mazaki, come here." He motioned her to his Victorian Four Poster Bed. She walked over to it and it was then when she noticed the look of desire and lust in his eyes. She backed away, registering what he was planning. He laughed in amusement. He pinned her down on his bed and she knew if she struggled, he would lash her a million times (an exaggeration) with the black whip that had jewels on the handle.

"Ah, Anzu...I've had my eyes on you for awhile. Ever since I saved you from that moron Hazar." He breathed, kissing her neck. She stared wide-eyed at him.

"P-please Pharaoh! Please don't-don't rape me!" He smirked at her.

"If you were not lovely, I wouldn't. But you are desirable under all the dirt and grime. And I know so." She gave a soft sob as he tore at her clothes. She was naked in front of him, shivering in fear. Her legs were tightly pressed together. Atemu grunted and separated her legs and soon she felt an agony that pressed inside of her. Her eyes shot open, realization dawning on her. She let out a scream and Atemu—Atemu laughed. A cruel, glass-breaking laugh.

Anzu was hunched in a dungeon cell, her body shaking, and her womanhood pulsing painfully. She was clean, except for cuts, scars and bruises. Some that was new from Pharaoh Atemu. She was lucky she stopped bleeding from her personal spot. Soft sobs racked her body.

"(sob) It's all over...I wish I would just die..." She pushed her head up in vulnerability. She coughed out blood and looked around. "No weapon...No...Weapon!" She broke into fresh tears.

"Ah, aye. I have all I need. All the money, all the riches. Perfect. Now, the only way to get out is the way in! Lucky nobody's down in the dungeon." The Thief smirked in amusement. "Hehehe, and I know I won't be in there either." He hurried along the walls, lurking in the shadows. He went down the stairs and when he was on the landing, he froze, hearing something.

"(sob) No...weapon...Suffer...(sob)." The soft voice seemed no harm to Bakura's ears, yet he still drew his dagger, his bare feet brushing against the stone floor. He peered into a cell, feeling his shoulder paining from the weight of his bag of gold and jewels.

"What is this?" He whispered softly, barely even a whisper.

"W-who's there?" Anzu asked, wiping her eyes. She saw Bakura and broke into more sobs. "Another man! Here to...To...Rape me!" Bakura stared in horror.

"Shh! Shush, I don't need you shouting like that!" He said urgently. She stood up, wiping her eyes.

"You're here to...Secretly rape me, aren't you?" She sputtered. "Pharaoh ordered you to, didn't he? He thought after he was done with me, someone else was supposed to for him to cause me more pain." Tears started in her eyes once again.

"Pharaoh...He raped you?" Bakura said in confusion. He frowned, then resumed, "Step into the light, girl." She blinked back her tears and took a deep breath. She cautiously stepped into the torches light. Bakura took a step back in surprise.

'My Ra! She's beautiful! I can see why Atemu would want her, but not even I would go that low...' (A/N: I know he probably would, but I need him not to so he'll fit the plot)

"You...Uhhh..." He stared dumbly at her. He shook his dirty-blonde head and looked side from side. "I can get you out of here, girl—er, what's your name?"

"A-A-Anzu...Mazaki..." He dropped his bag and hurried over to the staircase, looking up. He snatched the keys from the desk and unlocked the cell.

"C'mon." He said, grabbing his bag and her arm.

"B-But what will you do with me?" He didn't answer her right away, giving her a side-long glance.

"I haven't decided yet." He mumbled truthfully. She looked down, but didn't object. She'd rather go with him then stay in the same place that she could run into Pharaoh Atemu anywhere without warning. He glanced at her and went into an empty cell, one of his strong tan hands pushing a stone. The stones moved aside and Bakura went in, dragging Anzu along with him, glancing behind him.

Bakura stopped and sighed. Anzu looked around. The moon was shining brightly on the desert hills of sand. She tugged at the cloak that was on her and slipped it off. Bakura took no noticed that she dropped his cloak on the ground. He was too busy looking around as though someone was about to jump out and slit his throat. Anzu sighed, feeling the breeze slip through her strands of hair. Her ocean blue eyes closed, feeling freedom wrap around her.

"What are you so happy about?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"Eh?" She turned around, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Aye, you." He said, smirking at her blank face.

"This! Freedom!" She took a deep breath and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. For one, this is far from freedom. Pharaoh Atemu's men will be after us in milliseconds. Well, they are already after me." He laid down, his arms behind his face, closing his eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall. She sighed and dropped to the sandy ground.

"Umm, I never really got your name." She said softly, nervousness overcoming her.

"Eh? Oh, you should know by now, I've thrown hints at you."

"No, I really don't know." She murmured. He cracked a beautiful eye open and grinned.

"Bakura, the Thief Lord." He said. She blinked.

"You mean to say...I'm traveling with the most wanted criminal in all of Egypt?" She shrilled. He laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Of say you're cold hearted and selfish." She stated matter-of-factly. He blinked. That was her point?

"Yeah, so?" She blushed shyly.

"Then why did you bring me with?"

"Hmm...Ever thought of the word pity?" She frowned and glared at him. She grabbed his cloak and sat down beside him.

"Jerk." She muttered, her back facing him, curled into a ball, the cloak covering her. He smirked in amusement. He looked at the tree leaves of the oasis.

'Humorous girl.' He thought to himself. After about 10-15 minutes, he moved closer to the slumbering girl. He smiled down at the girl. Her eyes were closed, the moonlight shining on her face, her mouth barely open. He smirked. He was right about her, she was indeed a beautiful lady.

Anzu groaned and turned on her back and saw that the sky was a hazy blue (A/N: Like, when it's 4 or 5 AM.). She heard a soft sigh come from someone beside her and she turned, smiling. Bakura was fast asleep, his facial features having a softer tinge to it. She yawned and stretched. She suddenly saw extremely, barely visible dots moving on the horizon. She gasped, realizing what they were. She shook Bakura. He jolted awake.

"Huh? What? Are you alright?"

"Aye, but look!" She pointed and he squinted. When he saw, he jumped up. His horse looked at them stupidly.

"Hurry up!" He grabbed her and the two of them ran to the horse. Bakura and her jumped on.

"Bakura, do you think they see us?"

"It doesn't matter! I can't be caught!' He whipped the reins on the horse's skin and Anzu yelped. Anzu—even if she didn't want to—grabbed a hold of Bakura's waist, pressing herself unnaturally close to his hot body (A/N: And I mean his temperature, Bakura's fan girls. Though he is hot, but Yami Malik is hotter).

"Where ARE we?" Anzu breathed, gazing around.

"Where else? It's a cavern smart one!"

"Since when were there caverns in Egypt?"

"There always has been caverns in Egypt, you just haven't seen them...Since you were/are a slave." She frowned at him.

"Shut up." She mumbled, hurt by what he had said.

"Hmm?" He leaned closer to her, scanning her face. "Are you ok?"

"I've been a slave all my life..." She mumbled. "I don't even know who my parents are." He cocked his head curiously at her and kept his face close to hers.

"If it helps any, neither do I. All I remember is my village being burned down by Atemu." She looked at him. It was dark in the cavern, but she could see his face clearly. She smiled.

"Thanks." He shrugged and took her hand.

"Come on, this way.

"Where are we going, Bakura?"

"You'll see."

They walked among the cavern, Anzu's free hand touching the wall, keeping her steps steady. She breathed softly, almost holding her breath. Where was the Thief taking her? She suddenly became aware of the sound of voices and her grip on Bakura's hand became tighter.

"B-Bakura, do you here that?" She whispered.

"Of course. That's where we're going."

"What? Why?"

"Idiot woman, that's where I stay. Since I'm a criminal and all. As well as the others."

"The...Others?" Her voice wavered. She took her hand off the wall and clutched onto Bakura's arm. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"I...Don't think...I want to..." He smiled.

"Don't worry, if they lay a hand on you, I'll kick their ass." He said. She blinked.

"Um...Well...Ok." She said, giving a weak smile. They arrived at their destination. Two males named Heru and Niko came over to them.

"Hey Bakura! I'm surprised you got away from the palace, shocker!" Niko said, laughing. His eyes went to Anzu and a roar of laughter came from the background. Bakura glanced over the small male.

"Another party I presume?"

"Unnghhhuhhhh." Niko grinned at Anzu, his sharp teeth gleaming. Bakura glared warningly at Niko and he backed off. Anzu let out a sigh of relief. Bakura led her to a different room, where it had gold everywhere, lighting up the dull room.

"Wow!"

"All the thieves have different rooms. This—''he motioned around. "is my room."

"It's so...Pretty!"

"Because of stolen gold and jewels?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...Yeah." He laughed in amusement. She stifled a yawn, but he noticed.

"Do you want to rest?" She blushed and nodded. "Come." He took her to the bed and she moved onto it. When she saw him leaving, she bolted up.

"Where are you going?" She cried, her eyes wide in horror.

"Only outside, why? What's wrong?"

"You're...Going to leave me here? Alone?" He blinked in confusion.

"You're a big girl aren't you? You can fare for yourself?" She gawked at him in wonder.

"B-but..."

"Oh fine, I'll stay here." He sat there for about 5 minutes, until her heard her voice again.

"Bakura?"

"Aye?" He said, almost ready to snap at her.

"Will you...Sleep with me? I mean, just for this night?" His face went beat red and he forgot about his rage and embarrassment took over.

"Well, er, I guess so." Bakura said, for once in his life, he was nervous. He stood up and hesitated, before going over to the bed and slipping in beside her. She smiled in thanks and blew the candle out.

'I have never been more humiliated in my—Am I blushing? Am I BLUSHING?' His hand went to his face and he felt it burning. 'I AM!' He felt Anzu's head rest on his chest and he gulped, feeling extremely nervous. Eventually, when he got use to the feeling of her warm body melting against his, he fell asleep as well, his chin propped on her brown head.

"Hehehe, cute." Bakura opened one of his eyes hearing a voice.

"Eh?" Heru and Niko's faces were beaming above him.

"Found a sweetheart, hmm Bakura?" Heru whispered. Bakura blinked and noticed for the first time how close Anzu REALLY were. He gave a soft moan in Anzu's ear without registering a thing, Anzu bolted up, pulling on Bakura's hair.

"ANZU!" Bakura exclaimed. Anzu was panting, which must not have sounded too good to the people outside.

"Oh." Anzu blinked and laughed uneasily. Niko and Heru were staring in disbelief.

".............." Bakura merely stared at her with an expression of anger. It was brushed away as he sighed and Anzu got out of the bed.

Anzu picked up a golden staff and eyed it.

"Ooh, pretty." She murmured to herself. Bakura had left with other male thieves to get things to eat. Some wives watched her, scowling.

"Look at her, so innocent and thinks Bakura thinks of only her. Mark my words, when he gets back, he'll rape her." The eldest one, Rema said.

"So true." Her daughter, Sheik, agreed.

"Shall we?" Their friend, Mara, asked. The other two nodded and went in to Anzu.

"Hi there." Rema greeted. Anzu turned in puzzlement, then smiled.

"Hi."

"You're Anzu right?" Mara asked, smiling in return.

"Aye."

"I am Mara and this is my friend Rema and her daughter, Sheik. And, as you might know, Bakura is Sheik's. He has already claimed her."

"Uh huh." Anzu was clueless at what "claimed" meant.

"You must not understand. Bakura made love to Sheik." Anzu was still clueless. "In the simplest of words, he had sex with her." Anzu stared, understanding.

"He raped her?"

"No! He had sex with her WILLINGLY."

"Oh." Anzu mumbled and picked up a golden goblet, trying to free her mind of what she had learned.

'Why am I so bothered? He means nothing to me...Right?' Sheik, however, was not going to let Anzu forget that Bakura was hers.

"You see, Bakura and I are devoted to each other." Sheik said. At that moment, Bakura and his loyal thieving friends, Heru and Niko came in. He glanced at Anzu, then at the three girls. Anzu gave a soft smile at Bakura.

"Back so soon?" She questioned, still holding the goblet.

"Aye...What are you doing, Sheik?" The coolness in his voice was obvious. He wasn't trying to hide it either.

"Oh, just talking with our new friend." Anzu opened her mouth to say they were FAR from friends, but Bakura cut her off.

"Friend." He repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"Mm hm."

"Well, I can't trust you three, so..." He turned to Anzu and her smile wavered a bit.

"Oh don't mind me! I don't want to...Intrude...Between you and Sheik—that is your name?—so please, um, if you want me to—''

"Wait. What do you mean 'Between you and Sheik'?"

"Aren't...You two...Er, in love?" Bakura cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Sheik is the male's toy down here. What ever she has said about us being 'in love' as you put it, is lies."

"How dare you!" Sheik exploded.

"Let's be frank, Sheik. You have never told the truth in all of your life." Bakura said, heaving a great sigh.

"You lie." Rema hissed at Bakura. Anzu sunk back. Bakura shrugged casually.

"Believe what you must, now if you would be so kind to leave." He shot a venomous look at Mara, knowing it was her plan all along. The three girls left, Sheik glaring at Anzu. Heru and Niko followed them out. Bakura sighed, running hand through his short hair.

"Bakura, are you and Sheik—''

"Yeah, in her dreams." Bakura snorted angrily. "Sheik and I slept with together supposedly. I don't remember, I was drunk. Anyways, don't listen to a word she says, like I said, they're all lies."

"Does it matter?" Anzu said bitterly.

"Of course it does!" A second later, he realized what he had said. "I mean, uh..."

"Why does it, Bakura?"

"I didn't—what I mean is—I, um, well, dammit! I don't know why it matters, it just does!" Anzu smiled.

"You mean to say that you care about what I think of you." She murmured to herself.

"Well...Aye." He admitted. "I guess that is true."

"Well you don't have to worry, Bakura! You're a great man, I can feel it!" He looked at her and sighed.

"Not many other people think that." He told her angrily. She leaned closer to him.

"I do." She whispered, smiling broadly. Bakura at first thought she was going to kiss him and his face burned. She pulled back and left to get some dinner.

"Do you want anything?" She asked softly.

"Nay!" He said in humiliation.

"Ok, no need to growl at me." She left and he realized she might want something different to wear.

"What was it you wanted, Bakura?"

"I think you might need some different clothes, unless you want to stay in those." She shook her head.

"Ok then, here." He handed her a thin dress that was revealing no doubt.

"Um, Bakura, do you have maybe a tunic?" He blinked.

"A woman's tunic?" Anzu nodded. "Well...Aye. But, why not this one?" Bakura asked her.

"I am used to tunics." She pointed out.

"Oh, I see." She smiled and nodded. Bakura shrugged and went through the chest, throwing things out. She looked curiously at a belly dancer's outfit.

"Hmm." She took it and left, without Bakura knowing. She came back in and Bakura popped up.

"Ah, here's one. Ok, a couple. There's a few that are too large, but—WHEN DID YOU PUT THAT ON?" He had turned around and Anzu was in the belly dancer outfit.

"Just now, do I look nice?"

"Huh?" He blinked, shaking his head and throwing the tunic at her and with difficulty, turned away from her. She left to change and Bakura stood there, then when she was gone, he let out his breath.

"Damn!" He mumbled his face red. "Third time that I've done that with her here."

Anzu sat outside, the moon gleaming over her body. Bakura came out and sat next to her, the southern wind blowing through his hair. The Egyptian night was silent and the desert looked enchanting, almost magical to Anzu. Anzu glanced at Bakura and blushed lightly. He was handsome, with his short dirty blonde hair and his glistening tan, muscular body. The golden bracelets on his arms and ankles made him look even less a thief and more of a handsome god, almost Pharaoh.

"Well, Pharaoh hasn't found us yet." Bakura said, sitting next to her. She nodded and looked at him.

"Bakura, I was thinking of joining a caravan, to take myself off of your hands."

"Leave?" He said and turned his head to her. "Are you serious?" She looked over at him.

"Is that a problem?" She asked in a curious voice.

"Damn well it is! You're not moving even an inch from this cavern!" He snapped. She flinched, then smiled at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I lo—Uh, I, uh, said." Without warning, she flung herself at him.

"Bakura, you do care!"

"well, I, um, of course I do!"

He had thought for a long time about his relationship with Anzu and even though they knew each other less than a week, he felt such stronger emotions towards her, it sometimes made his stomach flutter with butterflies when he merely took a glimpse at her. And as he laid here, staring up at the stars, he made a sudden conclusion.

He loved her.

"Anzu?" He whispered his voice husky.

"Yes Bakura?" She whispered.

"I think...I know...I..."

"You what?" She lifted her head from his chest to look at his face that was screwed up in concentration.

"I...Damn! This is really hard for me to say to you, Anzu!"

"Maybe...Do you want me to say it?"

"Huh?"

"Me feelings towards you."

"How did—?''

"I didn't, but I do know this: I love you, Bakura. Even if you're a thief. I was afraid to tell you, so I tested you. And when I realized you wanted me to stay, I knew that you loved me." He looked down at her, scanning her lovely features. He moved his lips closer to hers, only a millimeter away.

"I do love you, Anzu." He murmured against her mouth, before placing it hard over hers. She closed her eyes and moved closer to his body, feeling the warmth of his skin, his mouth, his hair, and when they drew away, she rested her head on his shoulder. She became aware of the Egyptian night, but she could care less of the cold breeze floating around her. She felt Bakura's cloak cover her and she smiled. After all her slaving years, she was finally able to live a happy life. Anzu cuddled into Bakura's warm chest, his warm arms and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

End

DIS: (bows) Thank you, thank you.

Marik: Holy mother &$#%ing shit! That is one $#%ing big story!

DIS: Really?

Marik: Yes! It's 20 pages long!

DIS: (smiles) And I am very proud of it too! Yay!

Marik: You can write a 20-page one-shot of Bakura and Anzu and not even a 10-page one-shot of me and Anzu? And Anzu and I are your favorite couple!

DIS: Well, not really.

Marik: Run that by me again? (looking insane, wait...HE IS!)

DIS: Anzu with Bakura, you OR Malik is my favorite couples.

Marik: (glares at her)

Atemu: That isn't fair, DIS! Why am I the bad guy?

DIS: Well, because you deserve to be, duh! But let's see that leather-covered booty of yours! (laughs insanely)

Yuugi: Don't take it too hard, Atemu. (writing his own Encyclopedia) everyone's a winner. Ooh, I should add that.

Atemu: (frowning) Stupid authoress...And abiou...

DIS and Yuugi: We are geniuses, buddy.

DIS: Please review everyone and ideas for other one-shots are accepted too! Oh and would Summers Death and Vaz and Demona please contact me please? By email? Thank you much! Bye and drop in the review box on your way out!


End file.
